


Seemann.

by DoppelgaengerDoodle



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppelgaengerDoodle/pseuds/DoppelgaengerDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tatenen. Hope you like it. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dLmSVcyxtw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seemann.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seemann](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154928) by Rammstein. 



At some point, you used to be a fisherman. You would go out in the sea in the cold nights, leaving your home for weeks at a time. 

You had a family. You loved them, and that’s why you went out there. You wanted to raise your child to be better than you were, you wanted him to have a future different than yours. And in this world, that meant going away. Sacrificing your time with them, missing smiles and birthdays and always carrying a picture so you could see them before going to sleep. And, every night, you looked at the lighthouse, far away and fading in the distance. They always went there the first day after you were gone, to say goodbye. 

You used to be a fisherman, and that was hard work. Sometimes you could swear you saw something in the ocean. You remember when you loved the sea. You dreamt of going far away and seeing the world, just sailing through the tranquil sea. But tonight the waves made you nervous. This storm was going to be big, and it was too late to head back. It always surprised you how something so peaceful, so quiet, so clear blue, could become that dark monster that roared and battered the ships and the souls. You were there and then you weren’t anymore. You heard screams from your mates, but couldn’t see a thing. There was no moon that night. You tried to swim but the water was so, so cold. You fought with the waves that carried you under. Your muscles stopped moving.  
You rose to the surface again and were surprised by almost still water. The storm was gone. You couldn’t see the lighthouse from here. But there was a light. You heard the troubled voice of an old woman:

“Oh, dear. Are you alright? Come here, let me help you.” Her voice was rough but sweet, bright in the sudden silence. She reached to you with a tiny hand and, with great difficulty, helped you on the boat “A storm is nearing… This isn’t a nice time to swim, deary. Come here, you’ll get a cold!”

You couldn’t help but feel like a kid again as she threw a blanket over your shoulders. You remembered when you were 7 and you played pirates with your brother, when you both spent hours hunting for treasure on the beach. You remembered when, when you were 10, you stood one stormy night by the harbour waiting for your dad to come back home, and the worry and pride on his face as, seen you there, he took off his jacket and put it on your shoulders, asking that you wouldn’t do it again. You remembered the smell of rain when you met her near the bay and the sand on your pants when, years later, you knelt before her and asked her to marry you.  
And, remembering all that, you couldn’t help but smile.

“It was a good one, wasn’t it?” You looked at her, dumbfounded. “Now, dear. Let’s go to the lighthouse, shall we?”

By sunrise you were by the bay, and she stepped out of the boat. She took you by the hand and started walking. You couldn’t talk, so you just followed her. You felt so cold. At the foot of the lighthouse, she smiled and patted you in the shoulder:

“You were good. Enjoy this.”

She gave you a candle and walked away.

You knocked at your door, but nobody answered, so you went back to the lighthouse. Sunset came fast and you saw one of your mates drop by, and heard crying from inside the house. Days passed as minutes. Autumn settled and both your wife and your child were all dressed in black. They went to the lighthouse and left some flowers and a toy boat. You told them you’ll be ok, but they couldn’t listen. You sat next to them. You couldn’t stop crying.

You used to be a fisherman. You used to be.


End file.
